


The hardest choice

by icemakestars



Series: NaNoWriMo Shorts (Fairy Tail) [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bittersweet, Deliora - Freeform, M/M, Violence, blood mention, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gray has to make the hardest choice of his life in battle. His decision has the power to save his relationship with Lyon, or break them both entirely.





	

Gray didn't think it was possible to lose anymore than he already had, but then again he'd been wrong before, and seemed to be so once again. He was crouched down next to Lyon, fingers trembling as he iced the vicious wound spreading scarlet warmth across his abdomen. Lyon glanced down at him, eyes pained but decisive.  

"Get out of here, Gray." His voice trembled, lips curling around the order in disgust, body rejecting the death sentence he was sure casting on himself.  

Knees weak with exhaustion, Gray pulled himself into a standing position. He swayed, wondering if the wound was causing his light-headedness or the careless way Lyon was talking, and deciding that he didn't care either way.  

"What the hell do you mean? I can't leave you here!" Gray growled, voice lowered with sincerity.  

Deliora screamed, kicking over a house and sending planks of woods splintering into the nights sky. Gray's reflexes were not ample enough to dodge the attack, and had Lyon not tackled him to the ground the blow may have been deadly.  

"Dammit Gray! Why won't you listen to me for once?" Blood trickled down Lyon's forehead, turning his grey hair a shade of pink that instantly reminded Gray of someone's innards. He shuddered, feeling a suffocating sense of guilt that his uselessness had caused such an injury.

"I'm sorry Lyon, but I can't abandon you."  

Taking Lyon's calloused hand into his own, Gray pressed the knuckles gently to his lips. Lyon's eyes softened, and his free hand cupped Gray's cheeks.  

"It's because you love me that you need to leave." He whispered ardently.

Gray understood. He did not like it, or accept it, but the fact remained the same; he was a liability. His magic had depleted to almost zero, and he was barely strong enough to stand. As things currently were, Lyon would have to fight for the both of them, would be too worried about Gray to focus on the demon raging havoc in front of them.

He had to make a choice, possibly the hardest one of his life thus far. Stay, and potentially cause the downfall of them both, or be a coward and let Lyon face the demon alone.  

"If I go, I won't be able to protect you." Gray rasped, tears surging in his eyes. Lyon smiled calmly, but his fluttered to the scene unfolding just behind Gray. They did not have much time.  

"If you stay, I'll have to protect both of us. And besides, when have I ever needed saving before?" He smirked, but still Lyon was not looking at Gray. Something significant must have happened behind him, as Lyon's face screwed up in a grimace and Gray heard the crunching of bones. He did not turn around, could not face the horror which was so much like his childhood past, nor take his eyes off Lyon.

"I... love you, Lyon." Gray choked out.

"I know, Gray. And I'm sorry. But we don't have anymore time."  

Lyon grabbed Gray's head roughly and forced their lips together. It was messy and rough, bitter with sweat but sweet with emotion, and Gray could have stayed like that forever, if time would allow.  

Lyon pulled back, but leant forward again, ghosting his lips on Gray's as he whispered,

"Ice make: Doves." Birds of love flocked from Lyon's hands and through Gray's chest. The wound he had earlier sealed was forced open, and his eyes raised to Lyon's in betrayal and agonising pain. Lyon was crying in earnest as Gray fell to his knees.

"I can't lose you, Gray. I can't! I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. Gray-"

The broken whisper was the last thing Gray recalled as his head hit the gravel and his world erupted in an excruciating darkness.


End file.
